Demon Sorcerers
The Demon Sorcerers are a group of demons in Jackie Chan Adventures. History According to Uncle in Day of the Dragon, thousands of Demon Sorcerers have existed throughout history however only eight (nine including Drago), are featured in Jackie Chan Adventures. They each represent a different element from which their powers are based: Fire, Sky, Moon, Thunder, Earth, Mountain, Wind and Water. Seven of the demon sorcerers were banished to the Demon Netherworld by the Eight Immortals, the ancient heroes of China. Shendu was also banished with the rest of his brethren, though how he surfaced on Earth 900 years prior to the events of the first season is unknown. After absorbing each of the Talismans' powers of the rest of the noble animals, the warrior Lo Pei was able to turn him into a statue by extracting them into the Talismans. Present Day The Demon Sorcerers are the main focus of season two as each is a main character in a different episode. Their first appearance is where the Demon Sorcerers (Dai Gui, Xiao Fung, Bai Tza, Hsi Wu, Tso Lan, Tchang Zu, and Po Kong) confront Shendu's spirit and scold him for not freeing them from the Demon Netherworld while he was still free. While Shendu explains his predicament of becoming a statue the others are uninterested in his excuses, promising only that they will spend eternity causing Shendu "eternal torment". Hoping to be spared their wrath he requests a trip to the human world in hopes of possessing a suitable host and freeing his brethren. The Demon Sorcerers agree to his plan and cast a spell on Shendu so that the body he inhabits will be his host until all of the Demon Sorcerers are free. Shendu attempted to possess Jackie Chan only to accidentally possess Valmont. Using Valmont's body, Shendu leads the Dark Hand into searching for each of the Demon Portals. One by one, Shendu ended up freeing them only to be sent back by Jackie Chan and a Chi Spell casted by Uncle that sealed the Demon's respective portal. When it came to the final Demon Sorcerer, Bai Tza, Shendu is denied to have the spell that binds him to Valmont lifted due to the other Demon Sorcerers being permanently trapped in the underworld, despite Shendu pointing out that he had technically completed his task which was only to release the Demons. After Jackie and Uncle thwarted Bai Tza's plan to flood California, she tried to flood another location only to be banished back to the Demon Netherworld by Uncle...with Jade Chan also in tow. Upon Bai Tza ending up back in the Demon Netherworld, the Demon Sorcerers gathered and contacted Shendu telling him that they will deal with him for what Jackie Chan did to thwart their plans. Shendu tells them that he has another plan which ends up involving his Demon Portal and claims that he knows of a spell to let all of them pass. Jade keeps out of sight of the Demon Sorcerers until her Moose Camera attracted the attention of Hsi Wu. Jade ends up captured and was shown to the other Demon Sorcerers. Using the info that Uncle told her, Jade tells them that Shendu decieved them about the spell and that only one of them can get through. The Demon Sorcerers conversed, deciding which one of them will go through. When Jackie finds the portal at Hong Kong Moose World, he uses the sword combined with Uncle's Chi Spell to exorcise Shendu's spirit from Valmont sending him back to the Demon Netherworld. The Demon Sorcerers scrambled to beat each other to the portal only for Jade to get out just as it seemed that Hsi Wu had won. Shendu was told that they are now fresh out of portals. Demon World While being tortured by the other Demon Sorcerers, Shendu comes up with another way to get the Demon Sorcerers free: by seeking out the Book of Ages. The Demon Sorcerers considered this a ludicrous idea, stating that not even they had dared to tamper with that, and that he would be altering the very fabric of reality. Shendu points out that the present reality isn't pleasing, and they acknowledge that desperate times call for desperate measures. They allowed Shendu to cross over and possess a body. Shendu successfully possessed Jackie and headed to Ayers Rock where the Book of Ages was located. Shendu manages to rewrite the book, causing the Earth to end up still dominated by the Demon Sorcerers with Shendu still ruling China. Unfortunately for the sorcerers, however, Jade tore a crucial part of her story out of the book before Shendu rewrote it, preserving her memories of the former reality. Jade gained the assistance of Jackie and Uncle (whom are servants of Shendu in this reality) and used a spell to claim six talismans (Ox, Dog, Rabbit, Rooster, Snake, Dragon) from within Shendu before leaving. They first arrived in Japan where Po Kong has Tohru and the others mining salt. Jackie ended up fighting Po Kong until Jade had Tohru bang the drum as Uncle casted a Chi Spell that banished Po Kong to the Demon Netherworld. Then they arrived in Mexico where Xiao Fung is having El Toro Fuerte and a wrestler battle to the finish. The leaf that Paco was fanning Xiao Fung with combined with Uncle's Chi Spell banished Xiao Fung to the Demon Netherworld. When it came to New York, Hsi Wu was taking a bath with Viper as his caged prisoner when flute-playing combined with Uncle's Chi Spell banished Hsi Wu to the Demon Netherworld. Tchang Zu arrived shortly and attacked the group until Paco uses his castanets combined with Uncle's Chi Spell was enough to banish Tchang Zu to the Demon Netherworld. The group then heads to the Book of Ages' location in Australia (which is considered forbidden land) while Shendu, Dai Gui, Tso Lan, and Bai Tza converge there. When the Shadowkhan guards were disposed of, the remaining Demon Sorcerers arrived with Shendu destroying the bag containing the items needed to send them to the Demon Netherworld. While Jade, Paco, and Uncle look for where the Book of Ages is, the others fight the Demon Sorcerers and are defeated one by one. When Jade, Paco, and Uncle find the Book of Ages, Shendu and the other Demon Sorcerers confront them with Jackie, Tohru, El Toro Fuerte, and Viper as their prisoners. Jade writes in the book which enables Jackie, Tohru, El Toro Fuerte, and Viper to gain abilities to fight the Demon Sorcerers. When Jade is told to write in the Book of Ages where Uncle banishes the Demon Sorcerers, she does so and Uncle conjures the items enabling Jackie, Tohru, El Toro Fuerte, and Viper to send Shendu and the other Demon Sorcerers to the Demon Netherworld. Jade then places her part in history back into the Book of Ages restoring the Earth back to normal. Chi of the Demon Sorcerers In Season Five, their Chi was found in the items that symbolize the Immortal that banished the respective demon and that the Chi of the Demon Sorcerers were targeted by Drago. Anyone who absorbs the Demon Sorcerer's chi starts to gain the appearance of that Demon Sorcerer.And summon their shadowkwan Members These are the demons in order of appearance: * Shendu - The Demon Sorcerer of Fire. The sword is the symbol of the Immortal that banished Shendu to the Demon Netherworld. * Po Kong - The Demon Sorceress of Mountain and the largest of the group. The drum is the symbol of the Immortal that banished Po Kong to the Demon Netherworld. * Xiao Fung - The Demon Sorcerer of Wind. The fan is the symbol of the Immortal that banished Xiao Fung to the Demon Netherworld. * Tchang Zu - The Demon Sorcerer of Thunder. The castanets are the symbol of the Immortal who banished Tchang Zu to the Demon Netherworld. * Tso Lan - The Demon Sorcerer of the Moon. The lotus pod is the symbol of the Immortal that banished Tso Lan to the Demon Netherworld. * Dai Gui - The Demon Sorcerer of Earth. The flower is the symbol of the Immortal that banished Dai Gui to the Demon Netherworld. * Hsi Wu - The Demon Sorcerer of Sky and the smallest of the group. The flute is the symbol of the Immortal that banished Hsi Wu to the Demon Netherworld. * Bai Tza - The Demon Sorceress of Water. The gourd is the symbol of the Immortal that banished Bai Tza to the Demon Netherworld. * Drago - The possibly only son of Shendu, Drago attempted to turn the world in-side-out, but failed, and was sent to the demon netherworld with his father in the Jackie Chan Season 5 Finale. Whether or not the Shendu's siblings were aware of Drago's existence (before he was also banished to the Demon Netherworld) is unknown. Trivia * Drago only has his Irises as red while the other demon sorcerers have complete red glowing red eyes. * Hsi Wu is the smallest of the Demon Sorcerers, even smaller than Drago. * Drago is the only demon Sorcerer to have a father or any family besides siblings. * In The J-Team it is shown that Immortal Woman He banished Hsi Wu, however this should have been Tso Lan's banisher as the symbol of Immortal Woman He is the lotus. This also occur to the rest of the members of the Eight Immortals. For Example, Lu Dougdin was mixed with Xiao Fung, during Uncle's retelling of the demon's banishment sequence, when it was suppose to be Zhongli Quan to whom originally banished the wind demon. However, Lu Dougbin appeared, again, in the first episode of season 5, in another retelling sequence. Either this can be concluded to either another technical goof, or an inaccurate cultural information from the series. Category:Characters